girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Rah Rah
Girl Meets Rah Rah is the nineteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 40th episode overall. It aired on October 9, 2015 to 3.3 million viewers. Overview It’s time for the annual cheerleading tryouts, and Riley is determined to finally make the squad. Plot It’s time for cheerleading tryouts, and Cory, Topanga, Maya, Lucas and Farkle are all really worried about Riley, who insists on trying out even though she’s no good. They all try to talk her out of it, for fear that she’ll get hurt both physically and emotionally, but she insists on trying out. She goes through three days of tough tryouts, and is heartbroken when the coach tells her she’s not good enough. In class, Cory teaches about Edison, who finally invented the light bulb after trying and failing countless times. Even though, as her father, he tried to keep Riley from trying out to protect her, as her teacher, he tells her never to give up on her dreams, and not to take no for an answer. Riley returns to the cheerleading coach and tells her that she wants to be on the team, even if just as an alternate. The coach turns her down, but the girls on the cheerleading team all really like Riley and take her side against the coach. The coach finally gives in, and Riley is accepted onto to the team as an alternate. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Perez Hilton as Himself *Jennifer Hasty as Coach Jackie Kelly *Courtney Schwartz as Samantha *Savannah Winters as Jenkins *Jacqueline A. Benoit as Nurse Quotes International Premieres * April 18, 2016 (Israel) * June 3, 2016 (Philippines) * June 30, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *Riley tries out for cheerleading. *This episode was choreographed by Danny Teeson and Melanie Lewis-Yribar. *Lucas and Zay mention Vanessa, who will appear in Girl Meets Texas. *Second time Zay has mentioned why Lucas, Maya, and Farkle enter Riley's room through the Bay Window. The first was in Girl Meets Rileytown. *Cory claims Riley has tried out for cheerleading a half dozen times. *This episode first aired at 9:28pm EST in the U.S and at 10:00 EST in Canada due to the Disney Channel Original Movie "Invisible Sister" (starring Rowan Blanchard) that was airing in its original timeslot. *Zay crying for Vanessa is similar to Eric Matthews crying for Rachel McGuire. *This is the most viewed episode of season 2 so far with 3.313 million viewers. *The last time Riley was in a cheerleader uniform was in Girl Meets Brother with Maya when they tried for the cheerleading squad. *Actress Salma Hayek and her daughter attended the taping of this episode. Videos Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Rah Rah - Episode Clip EXCLUSIVE Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Rah Rah - Clip Gallery Transcript Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes